Ne serait-ce qu'un douloureux souvenir ?
by Psychose-SHK
Summary: Gilbert découvre une farce du Russe qui ne lui plait pas. Il décide alors de se rendre chez lui, mais une fois sur les lieux, la situation dégénère et lui rappelle un événement qu'il aurait préféré oublier...


**Bonne année encore à vous! J'hésitais à poster cet OS mais, l'ami a qui je l'ai offert pour Noël m'a convaincu qu'il pourrait plaire, alors, voici un cadeau pour les autres fans de ce pairing! J'espère vous satisfaire!**

* * *

><p>Alors que son awesome blog était en train d'être uploadé, Prussia, son awesome propriétaire remarqua un truc tout à fait anormal. Ce truc, c'était un mini-Russia, plaqué sur une des colonnes de sa page d'accueil. Comment ce Ruskov de malheur avait-il osé pirater son awesome blog ?! Il allait le lui faire regretter! Lui qui avait passé beaucoup de temps sur cette décoration de noël pour qu'elle soit aussi awesome que lui, tout était gâché, tout! Il quitta son bureau en vitesse, enfila une veste chaude et prit son épée avec lui. Gilbird le suivi, suspicieux. Il savait comment tout ceci allait encore finir, et il ne voulait surtout pas assister à ça... Il vola derrière lui, sans même pousser son petit gazouillis habituel.<p>

_« - Il va me le payer! Il va voir ce qu'il arrive quand on abîme l'awesome blog d'Ore-sama!_  
><em>- Piou... »<em>

Face à l'air inquiet de son poussin, il ralentit sa course et le fixa.

_« - Kesesesesese! Ne t'en fais pas, Gilbird! Ce Ruskov ne peut pas résister face à la puissance d'Ore-sama! »_

Il n'était toujours pas convaincu. Son maître était un hooligan égocentrique qui même une fois rayé de la carte continuait de chercher des crasses aux autres nations. Et particulièrement au Russe. A croire que se faire enfermer, c'est son truc. Était-il un peu maso ?! Qu'importe.

Le Prussien entra chez Ivan dans un grand fracas, défonçant la porte qui était maintenant inutilisable. Celui-ci lui sourit innocemment alors qu'une Aura sombre et terrifiante l'entourait. L'albinos n'avait -presque- pas peur voyons, il était trop génialissime pour ça.

_« - Gil, que c'est gentil de ta part de me rendre visite._  
><em>- Fait pas l'innocent, Braginski! Je sais que c'est toi qui a pirater mon awesome blog!<em>  
><em>- Pourquoi m'accuses-tu ? Fufu, je n'ai pas dû être assez discret cette fois-ci. »<em>

Cela voulait dire que ce n'était pas la première fois ?! Ca n'allait pas se passer ainsi! Il dégaina son épée et pointa le Russe du bout de la lame. Gilbird prit la fuite à ce moment précis, aillant peur de la tournure des évènements. Il savait que son maitre savait se montrer dangereux, armé ou non, alors autant ne pas rester dans les parages. Mais le Russe ne fit que rire, n'ayant pas peur de lui, il l'avait bien enfermer une fois pendant des années, il pouvait très bien recommencer si son petit coeur le lui disait. Ivan baissa alors doucement la lame de son ennemie en lui souriant.

_« - Voyons Gil, tu ne me ferais pas de mal, si ? »_

Il n'eut pas fallu longtemps pour que le Prussien réponde à ce qu'il prit pour une provocation. Il démarra au quart de tour en fendu la chemise du Soviétique d'un coup sec... Il s'arrêta alors de rire. Oh lui... Il ne perdait rien pour attendre! Sans se méfier de la dangereuse aura noir qui entourait le russe, c'est son torse qui fut cette fois marquer.

A croire qu'une simple raison, même stupide, suffisait à ce que l'albinos vienne lui chercher des puces. Gibert lui demanda de se rendre avant qu'il ne goûte à la lame de son épée. Ivan l'ignora simplement et dégaina un tuyaux de plomberie dont il se servi pour attirer le second jeune homme contre lui.

_« - Fufu, tu es amusant quand tu t'énerves. Tu ne voudrais pas devenir un avec moi ? Comme ça, tu me divertiras tous les jours!_  
><em>- Jamais Ore-sama ne s'abaissera à ce niveau! J'te défis l'Ruskov! »<em>

Cette fois-ci, Prussia n'entendit pas le petit rire du Russe, mais un chant effrayant se rapprochant d'une malédiction. Il ne fallait jamais décevoir un Russe, Jamais. Il n'y avait rien de plus dangereux... Rien sauf peut-être son ennemie lui-même! Mais celui-ci était toujours collé à lui, incapable de bouger, impossible de tenter la fuite sans se faire broyer les os...

Ce jeune homme devait vraiment être masochiste pour commencer à se débattre, près à en découdre. Il n'acceptait pas qu'on puisse toucher à son blog ni même à son awesome personne. Ni une, ni deux, il lui enfonça son coude dans le ventre. Il cru voir une issue à ce moment précis, mais se fit violemment frapper dans le dos, se qui le crispa en arrière alors que le Russe commença à le tirer doucement vers une étrange pièce. Puis, doucement, au fur et à mesure qu'il tentait de se défendre, sa prise sur lui devenu plus forte, l'immobilisait un peu plus à chaque fois. Comme si malgré sa profonde défaite face à lui, il en avait oublié sa force. Pourtant, le Russe ne voulait encore que former une grande famille, comme avant. Après toutes ses années, tous ceux qui vivaient avec lui avait fuit, le laissant seul. Et ça, la solitude, Prusse savait ce que c'était, non ? Grand empire disparu suite à une simple et unique erreur, erreur qui lui avait été fatale. Mais il revenait à la charge, encore, qu'importe l'humiliation qu'il avait subit. Gilbert gardait toujours la tête haute, il avait trop de fierté pour ça. Trop fier pour avouer que le Soviétique avec encore ses vieilles ressources. Donc lui... Était-il faible pour autant ? Non. Et même si cela avait été une triste vérité, il ne l'accepterait pas.

C'est ainsi qu'il arriva dans la chambre du Russe. Tout cela lui rappelait de douloureux souvenirs. Oh non, rien ne lui avait plus lors de ce viol horrible. Cette journée aurait pu être la pire de sa vie. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il se répétait. Oui, il s'en souvenait encore parfaitement.

* * *

><p>Enfermé dans sa cellule, il fixait le Russe, pénétrant sa prison comme si elle n'était rien, comparé à lui, faible, vulnérable, lui qui normalement se montrait si fort, si puissant. Il avait échoué. Enchaîné, il ne pouvait fuir. Et il ne le fera pas. Pendant de nombreuses minutes, il tenta de lui faire avouer ses faiblesses. Il le tortura psychologiquement avant d'en venir au fouet.<p>

_« - Même chez moi, tu continues de nier, veux-tu rester enfermé dans ton égocentrisme encore longtemps ?_  
><em>- Je ne suis pas faible comparer à ce que tu veux essayer de me faire dire! »<em>

Le fouet claqua une seconde fois, dans un bruit sourd... Ivan jugeait que le torturer le ferait bel et bien avouer ses tords, il pouvait l'avoir à l'usure, il était déjà mal en point... Mais il était résistant, il devait le reconnaitre, mais... le cas contraire aurait été tellement moins amusant. Toute cette souffrance qu'il avait engrangé depuis son arrivé, toutes ses larmes qui auraient dû couler. Il n'en était rien. Pas un seul signe de faiblesse. Rien. Puis vint un troisième coup, puis un autre, et encore un autre... Enfin, les grognements du Prussien se résumèrent par un cracha de sang. Tout doucement, convaincu d'avoir touché une corde sensible, le Russe souleva sous menton pour capter son attention, afficha un regard remplit de haine.

« - Rends-toi à l'évidence, ici, tu n'es qu'un prisonnier, plus un guerrier. » A ses mots, Gilbert ne voulut pas baisser le regard, pas maintenant. Encore une fois, sa fierté était trop importante. Son égocentrisme amusait néanmoins son ennemie Soviétique, ou du moins, plus pour très longtemps. Malgré les apparences, lui aussi perdait patience peu à peu, mais tout était caché au fond de lui. Il approcha alors ses lèvres et lui déroba un baiser des plus sauvages. Prusse n'en revenait pas et cracha à terre aussitôt qu'il fut rompu.

_« - Qu'est-ce que te prend ?! Je suis pas ta putain!_  
><em>- Oh, mais au fond, c'est tout comme. »<em>

De son imposante carrure, il plaqua le Prussien à terre. Il avait beau se défendre, le repousser, il revenait à la charge avec toujours plus de puissance et finit par l'immobiliser en dépit de la défense de l'albinos. Russie avait juste envie d'utiliser son nouveau jouet comme il le mérite et fit glisser sa main le long de son torse, ne perdant pas de temps pour qu'elle passe sous son caleçon. Gilbert continua de se défendre, lui hurlant d'arrêter à ses immondices de suite. Il n'obéit pas. Il se mit à jurer comme jamais, le repoussant encore malgré que ce soit perdu d'avance. Le Russe commença à branler son membre violemment pour tenter de remplacer ses plaintes par des gémissements. Quelle douce torture que de le rendre palettant et faible, tout ce qu'il ne pouvait pas aimer avec lui, en soit. Il lui arracha ses vieux vêtement déjà usé par le temps. Il aurait pu certes se contenter de le prendre ainsi, mais quelle humiliation se serait pour lui que de se retrouver nu et faible sous lui. C'était bien son attention.

Prusse agrippa ses chaînes pour se retenir de gémir, mordant sa lèvre inférieure. Car oui, le Russe eut vite réussi son coup. Le Germanique se sentait mal, honteux mais tentait de garder la tête haute, il ne craquera pas devant lui! Mais un cri lui échappa, faisait sourire son meilleur ennemie.

_« - Ah! Je vois que tu apprécies. Alors, pourquoi continus-tu de te défendre ? »_

Pour la première fois, il ne répondit pas. S'il ouvrait la bouche ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, le Soviétique entendrait un nouveau gémissement, et ça, il ne l'accepterait vraiment pas. Oh que non. Sans plus attendre, le Russe dégaina un couteau de sa ceinture et trancha le reste de ses vêtements. Complètement nu et vulnérable, il ne capitula pas. Pas tout de suite. JAMAIS il ne laissera cet homme aller plus loin. Il était fou, cruel et sans gêne à le torturer ainsi. Sans même préparer son prisonnier, il le pénétra d'un coup violent, le faisant hurler à s'en décrocher la voix. Heureusement ce ne fut pas le cas, ça n'aurait pas été drôle et humiliant pour lui sinon... Du moins pas assez à son goût.

Sans perdre de toute sa violence, ses coups se firent plus rapide et régulier, il branlait son membre au même rythme que ses poussés et jouait avec ses petits bouts de chair. La pression était trop forte, le Prussien se sentait vaincu une nouvelle fois. Impossible pour lui de l'admettre. Rien ni personne ne pouvait le vaincre, hein ? Il semblerait qu'avec le temps, toutes sa puissance se soit envolée. Envolé à cause de ce russe. Cet homme cruel et sans cruel qui, en ce moment même, abusait de lui. A croire que son awesomeness ne supportait pas d'être en dessous.

Le Germanique tira à nouveau pour défaire ses liens solides fait de fer et d'acier, mais impossible. Malgré sa force, les attaches tenaient bons. Incapable de se défendre, il n'avait plus d'autre choix que de capituler. Encore une fois, il refusait de se l'avouer et retenait difficiles des gémissements plus profonds. Ils avaient chauds, ils transpiraient tout deux et haletait davantage. Son corps brûlant était condensé par le sol gelé de sa cellule. Le Russe insista pour le faire céder, près à en revenir aux armes. Sa main avança à tâtons vers le sol de l'entrée, là où se trouvait, posé, le fouet utiliser plus tôt.

Prussia eut un instant d'absence en voyant l'instrument de torture, il ne voulait pas subir ça encore, surtout pas dans cet état. Il était honteux, palettant, faible... Et les coups du Soviétique double en intensité, devenait de plus en plus erratique. Trop, c'était trop. Il relâcha tout, absolument tout, mort de honte en sentant l'orgasme l'atteindre dans un moment aussi critique. Son amour propre venait d'en prendre un coup, partit en fumé, tout ça en l'espace de cinq minutes. Cinq atroces minutes... Il en avait vu de toutes les couleurs dans sa vie, avait surmonter de nombreuse épreuves des plus douloureuses, et voilà où il en était réduit...

* * *

><p>Gilbert déglutit. Il ne voulait pas que cela arrive encore. <em>Quoi que, peut-être avait-il réellement changer avec le temps...<em>


End file.
